Random Writing for FMA
by royai4eva
Summary: A home to the drabbles, one-shots, and etc. that pop in to my head that really shouldn't have their own story. Read 2nd chapter AN for more info.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric VS Edward Cullen

Pokemon Style

Mary Sue Bella challenges CO to a battle.

*Pokemon Battle Music *

Mary Sue Bella sends out Pedopixie! He sparkles in the sunlight.

CO sends out Fullmetal. He gets shouted at by fangirls about "kicking that fairy back to Washington"

Fullmetal uses 'Alchemy'. It's super effective!

Pedopixie uses 'Sparkle'. Nothing happens.

CO switches Pokemon! Kick his ass, Flame!

Pedopixie uses 'Dazzle'. It has no effect.

Flame uses 'Bombs On Command'. It's super effective!

Pedopixie fainted.

CO wins, Mary Sue Bella pays out Her Soul.

FIN

A/N: I apologise, I could not resist. Sorry for the obviously bad grammar but it is just to be atleast a little funny.

Moves:

Alchemy- Think 'Rock Tomb'

Sparkle- Supposed to be like Magikarps 'Splash'

Dazzle- 'Charm' (I can picture Cullen the Pedopixie as a Jinx...Quick! Someone make a fanart O.O)

Bombs on Command- Original series mention, think...well any Fire attack.

Happy PedoPixie Hunting Month! (Not official but I wanna start that up...)


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Okay so I have decided to make this my collection of one-shots, drabbles, random ideas that make me wonder if I am slowly going insane, etc. Most if not all will have to do with FMA.

Now than since I am interested about what the readers think, to help me with chapter ideas in your reviews you can give me a random word/phrase. If I can think of something to go along with it, I'll attempt something to it. Now than so this is not a complete waste of space heres this chapter.**Warning** Plot holes ahead!

Disclaimer: I only own OCs and some of the ideas. FMA is not mine *tear*

(^.^) - this means the beginning and end of a story. 1st one beginning, 2nd one end.

(^.^)

Fullmetal Facebook

Edward Elric was on his brand new computer, a contraption invented by a crazed genius. Everyone he knew hap their account for Facebook set up. Even Izumi! He figured it was time he do the same. Staring at the screen he began to answer the questions that, to some degree, were annoying.

Email- nottashorty99 at hotmail

Age- 15

Favorite Activities- Alchemy, martial arts, sparring..

For awhile he sat there answering the useless questions until, finally, he was finished. He stretched his arms, popping the joint of his flesh and bone left one. Taking out a crinkled paper full of e-mails of the people he needed to add.

catlovingarmorgmail He chuckled, that was definitely Al. Ed typed it in and added his younger brother.

Next up was: guntotingguardmsn Sighing, Ed added the Lt. Not her fault the Colonel was a jerk.

The others went by easily enough;

ladiesmansmoker at live

automailchic at gmail

radiohead at yahoo

housewife! at hotmail

He stopped, a chill running up his spine. It couldn't be. Al wouldn't put that one on this list.

Right under buttcapedcolonel at hotmail was…

…

hungryprince at gmail

(^.^)

**AN**

In-case you didn't get it

ladiesmansmoker at live - Havoc

automailchic at gmail - Winry

radiohead at yahoo- Fuery

housewife! at hotmail Izumi

buttcapedcolonel at hotmail- Mustang

hungryprince at gmail- Ling, this is supposed to be around when they first met XD


	3. Godparents

AN-

This is a quick fic with Winry and Riza. Sorry if there is any OOCness but I am out of practice. Mentions of EdWin and Royai.

(^.^)

Days off did not come often enough for Riza Hawkeye. She had left Black Hayate at home, the poor pup wasn't feeling like going for a walk, and gone shopping. Due to the beautiful spring afternoon the market place was quite busy. Hawkeye was looking at a florist's wares when she heard her name called.

"Miss Hawkeye!"

Riza quickly surveyed the area to find the source of the voice, eventually landing on a blonde woman who waved quickly before walking over. Winry Rockbell, she refused to change her last name just because of a marriage, what was she doing in Central? Riza turned towards the other woman with a smile, prepared to say hello, when she was caught in a hug. It took her a minute to adjust, but she quickly recovered and returned the embrace.

"It's so good to see you!" Winry stepped back, beaming up at the older woman. "We haven't had much time to chat lately."

"It's good to see you too, Winry." She smiled "And you don't have to call me Miss. Hawkeye anymore, Riza will do."

Winry shrugged at the Captain's comment "Old habits die hard, I guess."

Riza laughed and surveyed the girl. Woman, she mentally corrected herself, seeing that Winry was now 20. The Captain's eyes widened when she saw Winry's protruding stomach. She couldn't stop herself from blurting out.

"You're pregnant?!"

Winry's eyes narrowed at that "No"

Riza could feel her face growing red. She tried to think of a way to fix that last comment, rambling her way through.

"Oh, well, you look good! I just thought because you're, er, glowing. Ya know, they say pregnant women have that glow about their skin and all. I heard.."

Riza finally managed to stop herself when she heard Winry laugh.

"I'm kidding, Riza! I'm pregnant. About five months along."

Riza sighed in relief, more happy that she hadn't insulted Winry than mad that she had been tricked. Hawkeye beamed at the younger woman.

"That's wonderful! I bet Ed is thrilled."

"He is." Winry smiled then immediately adopted a nervous look "Actually, the whole pregnancy thing is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Riza looked at Winry suspiciously before putting hooking her arm with the other woman's arm.

"Let's go, theres a great café and bakery around the corner, best in the city. We can talk there."

Winry nodded and let herself be led by the Captain. When they arrived at the café they sat and ordered, making small talk. Finally, after their tea and food had been served, Winry spoke up.

"So, Ed and I have been talking about godparents. Since Al is going to be staying in Xing for who knows how long, we figured we should go with another option."

Riza sipped at her tea and nodded, listening for the rest of the news.

"Ed's idea was to ask the Fuehrer." Riza nodded, she wasn't entirely surprised by that.

"And you want to know what I think he'd say?" Winry shook her head.

"Not exactly. We need a godmother, too, and since Ed chose Mustang for the godfather I figured I could choose the godmother."

"Mhm."

"Well, I mean, I still talked it over with Ed. Married couples have to make decisions together and all. He agreed it was a good idea, although, I suspect he has another motivation for agreeing with my choice. He's probably plotting something, is my guess."

"Winry?"

"Yes?"

"You're rambling." Winry cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, how do I put this?" She paused, taking a deep breath. "Riza, I'd really like if you would be my baby's godmother."

Riza stared in shock at Winry, who was beaming at her. Riza's teacup was halfway to her mouth, her hand shaking the cup and nearly spilling tea around.

"Really?" Riza could feel tears threatening to show themselves, but she held them back.

"Yes! You'd be perfect for the job!"

"I.." Riza put her tea cup down and smiled at the young woman "I would be honored."

Then another thought came to mind.

"Aren't godparents usually a couple?

"Well, yes."

"You do realize the Colonel and I…aren't one?"

"Quite honestly, it's hard to tell the difference with you two." Winry shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"You're both protective of one another." Winry put down her cup to start listing reasons, counting them on her finger "You would not live on without the other. You swore to follow him to hell and back. He considered you the Queen to his King."

"That was symbolic! It was supposed to mean I was his most valuable ally…"

"Riiight. And, how do you explain the fact that you were the one they tried to use to force Mustang to do human transmutation."

"Well…we've known eachother for a long time…" Riza reached to rub the scar on her neck, suddenly remembering the look on the then-Colonels face when he thought she was going to die.

"Face it, you're in love. It's obvious to everyone except you two. Even Ed saw it, and he's oblivious!"

"Well…I…I mean." Riza was getting redder by the minute. Winry smiled and leaned forward, placing her hand on the Captain's.

"I know you're the one who made Ed realize how he felt about me. I just want to do the same for you. You deserve to be happy."

Riza grasped the other woman's hand.

"Alright, I will be the child's godmother. On one condition."

"Anything!"

"You help me with the Colonel."

Winry smiled wickedly at that. The younger woman leaned back in her chair, taking a sip of tea, and winked at the Captain.

"Don't you worry about that, I've already set plans in motion."

And with that, the two began to discuss strategy. Their plans were a success, too, because by the time Maes Rockbell-Elric was born, the Fuehrer had plans to marry his First Lady.


End file.
